DEVOTION!
by Kiela Yue
Summary: Tidak dapat dibayangkan penderitaan seperti apa yang dirasakan jika menjadi jiwa yang tersesat. . Dan penderitaan itu tidaklah sebentar, tetapi selamanya. Adakah yang bisa membayangkan apa arti kata itu? Selamanya berarti tiada akhir, yang tidak bisa dicari ujungnya dengan pemikiran rasional! ANGST! EXO pairs.


**DEVOTION!**

.

Author : Kiela Yue

Genre : Boys love. Romance Angst

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, EXO members.

Rating : T

Length : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali OC. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

Yang plagiat semoga jadi amnesia.. Amiin.

.

.

Back sound : Evanescence - My Heart is Broken

**.**

.

_Summary: Cerita tentang angel yang menjadi manusia demi mengejar manusia yang dia cintai. Namun, manusia itu malah pergi meninggalkannya. Dia memilih mati pun percuma, karena langit tidak akan menerima jiwanya lagi. Selamanya dia akan menjadi jiwa yang tersesat. SELAMANYA…_

.

Seperti apa sebetulnya kekuatan hati manusia? Kenapa dia bisa memberikan kebahagiaan? Juga kesedihan yang mendalam? Hati, tempat manusia menyimpan yang namanya perasaan. Senang, sedih, bahagia, menderita, iri, dengki dan berbagai perasaan lainnya tersimpan di dalam hati. Akan tetapi, hati seseorang tidaklah sama selamanya., sering berubah seperti halnya alam yang juga berubah. Seperti alunan nada yang kadang terlalu menyedihkan untuk didengarkan. Terlalu sakit dan tidak akan terobati jika hati yang tulus dan suci malah diobrak abrik dan dihancurkan menjadi serpihan.

.

**Luhan PoV**

Aku tahu, seharusnya aku mendengarkan Kris. Dia berkata seperti itu padaku karena dia berniat baik dan menyayangiku. Seharusnya aku tidak usah menjadi manusia demi mengejar namja itu. Seharusnya sekarang ini aku tetap menjadi angel yang berhati lembut dan disayangi angel lainnya. Seharusnya.. ah itu semua hanya mimpi. Sekarang aku disini. Menangisi namja yang sudah meninggalkan aku tanpa mengetahui pengorbanan seperti apa yang sudah kulakukan demi dirinya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan penyesalan? Mungkin saja. Ah, tidak juga, bukankah menyesal itu ingin kembali ke awal agar kejadian memilukan seperti ini tidak usah terjadi? Tapi aku tidak begitu, aku tidak ingin kembali ke masa lalu disaat aku belum mengenalnya.

Aku malah lebih memilih tidak usah dilahirkan daripada memilih tidak usah bertemu dengannya. Dengan dia yang sudah membawa hatiku seutuhnya. Ini gila, tapi tidak bagiku yang sudah dibutakan oleh cinta. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat namja yang lebih baik darinya. Aku juga ditulikan oleh cintaku padanya, sehingga aku tidak lagi mendengarkan mereka yang menasehatiku. Bukankah hatiku sudah dibawa oleh namja itu? Jadi, aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan sakit saat kalian semua memarahiku. Aku… mencintainya.

**Luhan PoV End**

**.**

"Benarkah kau akan pergi?" seorang namja bertubuh kecil sedang bertanya kepada namja tinggi dihadapannya. Namja tinggi itu hanya mengangguk. Dia sudah bosan mendengarkan pertanyaan seperti itu berkali - kali. Dia mengerti kalau namja mungil itu bertanya demikian karena sangat mencintainya. Namun, dia bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa bertahan lama menjalin hubungan dengan satu orang.

"Ti,, tidak bisakah kamu tetap disini? Bersamaku?"

"Luhan –ah, harus berapa kali aku bilang, kamu jangan cerewet. Aku tidak suka!"

"Mian.. mian," ujar namja bernama Luhan sambil menunduk dan meremas ujung kaos yang dipakainya. Dia terlalu takut meski hanya mengangkat kepalanya saja.

"Sehun-ah,,, Kau tidak akan lama disana kan?" tanyanya lagi. Tetap dengan perasaan takut yang yang hampir meledakkan jantungnya.

"Luhan, aku ke Jepang bukan untuk main – main. Aku kesana untuk mengurus perusahaan appa karena dia sedang sakit. Lagipula, bukankah selama ini kamu selalu meyuruhku untuk jadi anak yang baik? Lalu, kenapa sekarang kamu malah melarangku untuk pergi dan membantu appa?" Namja yang bernama Luhan hanya diam. Memang betul kalau dia yang selalu menasehati namja dihadapannya untuk berbakti pada orangtuanya. Untuk berhenti jadi anak pembangkang yang suka gemerlap dunia malam, dan dia berhasil melakukannya. Tapi entah kenapa, dia malah merasa sikap namja itu semakin menjauhinya.

Oke, mungkin ini hanya perasaan biasa yang takut ditinggalkan orang dia cintai. Tapi kekhawatirannya bukannya tidak beralasan. Dia benar – benar tahu namja seperti apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta setengah mati, ah bukan, tapi membuat perasaannya mati. Semua orang disekitar namja itu sudah tahu kelakuannya seperti apa.

Dia, namja yang hobi untuk mengoleksi para yeoja ataupun namja hanya untuk kesenangannya semata. Tanpa pilih – pilih dia akan menentukan korbannya sendiri. Tidak peduli jika korbannya lebih tua atau lebih muda, selama bisa membuatnya senang, dia akan menerimanya. Begitu mereka semakin mencintainya dan tidak sanggup lepas dari sosoknya yang mempesona seperti malaikat, dia akan mencampakkan mereka tanpa peduli mangsa yang dia tinggalkan hidup atau mati.

Kejam? Tentu saja. Kalau orang yang dia tinggalkan hanya menangis, itu sudah biasa. Hal yang wajar terjadi saat seseorang merasa cintanya dikhianati. Bahkan saat ada seorang namja berkulit coklat yang bunuh diri karena dia tinggalkan, dia tidak peduli dan malah menganggap kalau itu hanya dinamika kehidupan yang menjelaskan bahwa semua orang akan mati meski dengan berbagai cara. Seperti itulah dia yang kucintai.

"Jangan melamun, cepat siapkan barang – barangku. Sekarang aku mau pergi," Sehun langsung meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menunduk. Bukannya dia tidak mencintai Luhan, namun dia tidak mau mencintainya, mencintai siapapun!

Begitu Sehun pergi, Luhan langsung memasukkan pakaian dan perlengkapan milik Sehun kedalam koper dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa dia tahan. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun bepergian, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa kalau dia membiarkan Sehun pergi sekarang, dia akan kehilangan namja itu selamanya.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, untuk meyakinkan kalau ini memang hanya firasatnya saja yang tidak beralasan. Semoga.

Seperti biasa, saat Sehun menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sakit tempat appanya dirawat, semua orang akan melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sarat akan kekaguman. Semua orang yang melihat sosoknya akan mengakui keindahan dan pesona yang dimillikinya. Tampilan luarnya memang sangat indah, tanpa seorangpun yang tahu isi hatinya.

Sehun terus melangkah menuju ruang rawat appanya. Dia langsung berhenti di depan kamar nomor 7. Cklek, terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka. Sehun langsung masuk dan menghampiri appanya yang terbaring dengan mata tertutup. Keadaannya sudah seperti itu sejak sebulan yang lalu. Satu – satunya alasan Sehun mau meneruskan perusahaan appanya di usianya yang masih muda.

"Appa, besok aku akan berangkat. Aku kemari untuk berpamitan, karena Luhan bilang tidak baik kalau aku pergi tanpa berpamitan padamu. Kuharap saat aku disana, kamu sudah sembuh, appa." Sehun berhenti sejenak, lalu diapun melanjutkan.

"Dari lubuk hatiku, aku sangat membencimu!" Bentak Sehun. "Manusia lemah dan langsung terpuruk hanya karena ditinggalkan perempuan brengsek itu. Kamu bahkan sampai mengabaikanku yang masih mengharapkan cinta darimu. Duniamu hanya ada pada wanita jalang itu. Karenanya aku tidak percaya pada cinta. Sudah cukup bagiku melihatmu yang menderita karena cinta. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi padaku, benar – benar tidak mau." Sehun kembali berhenti. mencoba untuk meredakan nafasnya yang mulai memburu.

"Tapi sekarang semua berubah appa, aku mencintai seseoarang bahkan saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Aku mau kemari pun karena dia yang meminta. Tapi, aku juga membencinya yang terlihat mirip denganmu! Rapuh karena cinta! Dan aku benci manusia seperti itu. Aku benci! Bahkan rasa benciku kini melebihi rasa cintaku padanya. Keputusanku sudah bulat, aku akan meninggalkannya meski aku mencintainya."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat sampai kukunya terasa menusuk. Dia mencoba menahan emosinya yang meluap. Sungguh demi apapun, ini pertama kalinya dia bisa bicara jujur pada orang lain. Itupun karena orang yang mendengarkan sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, jemari appanya sedari tadi sudah bergerak. Dia memang koma, tapi dia masih bisa mendengarkan semua perkataan anaknya. Dia merasa menyesal telah mengabaikan anaknya. Tapi terlambat, sekarang sekedar untuk memegang tangan anaknya saja dia sudah tidak bisa. Apalagi memeluknya dan mengatakan kalau dia mencintai anaknya. Terlambat. Dia hanya berharap agar permohonannya terakhirnya dikabulkan. Agar ada angel yang menjaga anaknya!

Begitu selesai bicara, Sehun langsung meninggakan ruangan appanya. Dia berjanji akan selalu kuat tanpa perlu mengenal cinta!

.

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak kepergian Sehun ke Jepang. Selama itu pula Luhan tidak mendengar kabar. Dia pernah menelepon kekasihnya itu dihari minggu, namun apa yang dia dapat? Hanya bentakan yang mengatakan kalau dia menyebalkan. Kenapa cinta seakan jadi rumit begini?

Dan sekarang, dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, Luhan menelepon Sehun. Tuut.. tuuut,, tidak ada jawaban. Luhan tidak menyerah begitu saja, dia mencobanya kembali. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Setelah mencoba beberapa kali, akhirnya panggilannya dijawab.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Sehun-ah, apa kabar?" tanya Luhan dengan hati – hati.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" Luhan menghela nafas lega. Ternyata nada bicara Sehun sudah kembali seperti semula.

"A..aku baik – baik saja, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan.."

"Siapa itu baby?"

Perkataan Luhan terputus saat dia mendengar suara manja seorang yeoja.

"Kenapa diam Luhan?" tanya Sehun.

"I,, itu suara siapa Sehun-ah?"

"Oh,, itu Sulli."

"Sulli?"

"Ne, Sulli."

"Dia siapa Sehun-ah?" Luhan merusaha menahan suaranya agar jangan sampai bergetar karena dia tahu Sehun benci itu.

"Dia?" Sehun menampilkan seringaiannya meski Luhan tidak melihatnya.. " Dia Sulli, anak direktur perusahaan yang membantuku di Jepang. Selain itu, kami juga sudah bertunangan seminggu yang lalu. Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu sebelumnya, Mian."

Sama sekali tidak terdengar rasa bersalah dari setiap untaian kata yang keluar dari bibir indah milik Sehun. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang merasa sakit. Perkataan Sehun barusan jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada seluruh darah ditubuhnya membeku. Tunangan seminggu yang lalu katanya? Jadi Sehun memutuskan hubungan mereka tanpa memberitahu Luhan? Semudah itukah Sehun melupakannya meski mereka telah bersama selama dua tahun ini? Mungkin memang hanya Luhan seorang yang berharap lebih pada hubungan ini. Sedangkan Sehun tetap seperti biasa, tidak peduli dengan orang – orang yang mencintainya. Sakit. Hatinya terasa seperti di sayat – sayat, lalu dihancurkan. Diperbaiki lagi, dan dirusak kembali, sakit yang berkepanjangan dan tiada akhir.

Jangan tanya seperti apa sosoknya sekarang. Wajahnya bahkan lebih pucat daripada vampir yang tidak meminum darah. Bibirnya bergetar hebat, wajahnya yang dulunya selalu dihiasi senyuman merekah sekarang malah dibanjiri airmata. Lututnya lemas, serasa setiap tulang yang menopang tubuhnya kini ambruk seketika.

"Luhan, kamu masih disitu kan?" tidak terdengar jawaban. Sehun tahu kalau Luhan pasti sedang menangis.

"Ada hal yang mau kusampaikan padamu, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali. Jadi dengarkan baik – baik."

"Apa Sehun-ah?" lagi – lagi, Luhan bertarung dengan segenap perasaannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan suara yang normal.

"Aku ingin kita segera mengakhiri hubungan kita."

_Kalimat yang sempurna_, batin Luhan. Kalimat itu bahkan terlalu sempurna untuk menghancurkannya.

"Ne, arasseo."

Sehun tersentak, sama sekali tidak menyangka jawaban Luhan akan selugas itu. Bukankah Luhan itu sangat mencintainya? Lalu kenapa Luhan malah langsung setuju untuk berpisah tanpa ada penolakan sama sekali?

"Kalau kau bertanya kenapa, itu sama saja dengan sebelumnya, aku bosan. Lagipula aku membutuhkan bantuan appanya dan putrinya membutuhkan aku. Saling menguntungkan bukan?"

"Ne, arasseo Sehun-ah.." suara Luhan terdengar sangat lembut ditelinga Sehun.

Sehun jadi kebingungan sendiri mendengar jawaban Luhan. "Kalau aku denganmu, perusahaan appaku pasti tidak akan berkembang pesat seperti sekarang. So, goodbye Luhan..."

Klik, sambungan pun terputus.

"Arasseo Sehun-ah. Arasseo… arasseo. Aku tahu kamu akan bahagia dengannya," ujar Luhan disela tangisannya yang memilukan. Sehun bahkan tidak memanggilnya lagi dengan sebutan Luhannie seperti selama ini. Sepertinya memang sudah benar – benar berakhir.

Benarkah kita bisa bahagia saat seseorang yang kita cintai sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya dengan orang lain? Mungkin jawabannya "iya" jika yang ditanya adalah manusia biasa. Karena dia masih bisa mencari orang lain yang lebih tepat untuknya.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan manusia seperti Luhan? Yang terikat perjanjian sehidup semati dengan orang yang dicintainya tanpa diketahui orang tersebut? Perjanjian dengan taruhan yang menyakitkan dan menyedihkan, sampai tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya jika dia ditinggalkan orang yang dicintainya. Namun, itulah hukumannya jika melawan sesuatu yang sudah ditentukan. Mencoba untuk membuat segalanya menjadi indah dengan cinta. Hukumannya karena dia mengabaikan mereka yang menyayanginya, hukumannya, angel yang menjadi manusia dengan alasan klasik, CINTA.

.

**Flashback**

"Kumohon, biarkan aku bersamanya. Dia,, ah,aku benar – benar mencintainya. Kalian jangan menghalangiku lagi. Meskipun aku tidak tahu akhirnya seperti apa, aku tidak peduli. Kalian tahu? Rasa rinduku padanya membuatku sangat tersiksa. Apa gunanya sayapku ini jika tidak bisa kugunakan untuk menggapainya? Kumohon,, hiks.." Luhan tertunduk lesu. Air matanya keluar juga, meski dia menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Kris, yang menjadi _King of Angel _hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Aku melarangmu bukan tanpa alasan. Kalau dia namja baik – baik, tidak ada masalah. Bukankah kamu paling tahu dia manusia seperti apa?"

Luhan dia hanya diam. Dia memang tahu namja seperti apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta setengah mati.

"Angel yang lain menjadi manusia karena meraka mencintai manusia berhati lembut dan setia. Karena itu aku langsung menyetujui. Tapi ini? Kuharap kamu mempertimbangkannya kembali Luhan," lanjut Kris. Lalu diapun meninggalkan angel lembut nan keras kepala itu.

Luhan tinggal sendirian di tengah ruangan besar di istana langit. Dia menghapus air matanya yang menunjukkan kelemahan. Jangan salahkan dia yang jatuh cinta pada manusia yang dulu pernah dia jaga, jangan salahkan appa manusia itu, yang meminta agar ada angel yang menjaga anaknya. Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan karena cinta memang tidak pernah pilih – pilih.

Kini Luhan duduk di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku kuno yang sudah berpuluh kali dia baca. Disitu tertulis dengan jelas apa akibatnya jika ada angel yang ingin menjadi manusia. Buku itu sepenuhnya sudah lusuh. Kertasnya yang berwarna putih kini sudah berubah warna menjadi kuning kecoklatan karena termakan usia.

_Page 72, _satu – satunya kertas yang berwarna hitam dan paling baru. Karena para angel yang membuka buku itu pasti enggan untuk membacanya. Kertasnya hanya setengah. Halaman terkutuk, berisi tentang mereka yang ingin melawan kehidupan mereka. Berbeda dengan halaman lain yang berisi penuh, halaman itu justru hanya berisi satu paragraf.

_**Page 72**_

"_**Apabila ada angel yang ingin menjadi manusia dengan alasan cinta, itu diperbolehkan. Dengan balasan jiwanya akan tersesat SELAMANYA"**_

Mengerikan! Tidak dapat dibayangkan seperti apa rasa sakit yang akan dirasakan jika menjadi jiwa yang tersesat. Hidup terombang ambing di alam yang para angel saja tidak tahu bentuknya seperti apa. Dan penderitaan itu tidaklah sebentar, tetapi selamanya.

Selamanya. Adakah yang bisa membayangkan apa arti kata itu? Selamanya berarti tiada akhir, yang tidak bisa dicari ujungnya dengan pemikiran rasional.

Tapi, tidak sedikit angel yang melakukannya karena masih ada keringanan.

.

_**Page 77**_

"_**Jiwa – jiwa angel yang tersesat diterima kembali jika orang yang dicintainya tidak meninggalkannya sampai akhir hayatnya."**_

_**.**_

Luhan tersenyum. Hampir semua angel yang jadi manusia tetap diterima kembali karena kekuatan cinta mereka. Karena itulah dia juga ingin melakukannya karena sekarang ini dia juga sedang jatuh cinta pada manusia. Dan manusia itu juga mencintainya. Kebahagiaan yang sempurna sudah dia rasakan saat manusia itu juga membalas perasaannya. Mereka bahkan pernah berkencan dan Luhan mengganti sosoknya. Sebuah kenangan yang manis.

Setelah melalui perdebatan yang sangat panjang dan berbelit - belit, dengan berat hati akhirnya Kris menyetujui keinginan Luhan untuk menjadi manusia.

"Dengar Luhan, kalau kamu jadi manusia, semua ingatan manusia itu tentangmu yang seorang angel akan dihapuskan. Dia hanya akan mengingat perjumpaan kalian sebagai sesama manusia. Lalu…" Kris berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas. "Jika dia meninggalkanmu sebelum dia mati, saat itulah jiwamu akan kehilangan arah. Jiwamu akan tersesat, SELAMANYA…"

**End of Flashback**

**.**

Angin malam terus berhembus dengan lembut. Dinginnya membuat orang enggan untuk keluar rumah. Namun, seorang namja terlihat sedang menikmatinya. Dia membiarkan angin dingin itu membelai surai coklat miliknya. Namja itu, Luhan , kini duduk sendirian di atap apartemennya. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong seperti kehilangan cahanyanya.

Hatinya benar – benar terasa beku, sehingga dinginnya malam tidak lagi dia rasakan meski dia hanya memakai kaos oblong dan celana pendek. Sekarang ini dia benar – benar sendirian tanpa ada seorangpun yang ada disampingnya. Dia telah meninggalkan semua temannya sesama angel. Dan satu – satunya manusia yang dia cintai pun telah meninggalkannnya juga. Awalnya dia berpikir dia berbeda, karena kekasihnya itu menjalin hubungan dengannya cukup lama. Tapi, ternyata sama saja. Dia tetap ditelantarkan saat kekasihnya itu sudah bosan.

Luhan tersenyum, senyuman miris. Dia sudah tahu dengan jelas apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sehun sudah pergi, itu artinya dia juga tinggal menunggu waktunya untuk pergi. Tapi tujuan mereka berbeda. Sehun pergi menuju kebahagiaan yang sudah pasti akan menantinya karena dia sudah bertemu dengan orang yang dia cintai. Sedangkan Luhan? Dia tidak tahu tempat seperti apa yang akan dituju, karena setiap mereka yang pergi kesana tidak ada satu pun yang kembali. Luhan ingin menangis, namun air matanya sudah kering karena kebanyakan menangis. Dia juga sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berteriak karena dia suaranya juga sudah habis untuk meneriakkan nama orang yang dia cintai. Tidak ada lagi yang dia miliki sekarang, kecuali kesadaran yang terus menyiksanya. Luhan mencengkeram bajunya sendiri, sakit. Sangat menyakitkan. Namun dia tidak punya siapapun untuk berbagi. Beginikah rasanya ditinggalkan orang yang dicintai?

Waktunya di dunia ini sudah tidak banyak lagi. Besok adalah hari pernikahan orang yang dia cintai itu dengan orang lain. Namja yang dia cintai itu akan benar –benar lepas darinya dan tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya. Hari pernikahan Sehun yang merupakan awal kebahagiaannya, sama saja dengan awal hari – hari menyakitkan tiada akhir bagi Luhan. Begitu Sehun bersatu dengan orang lain, saat itulah jiwanya akan kehilangan arah dan melayang tanpa tujuan.

Luhan melihat jam tangannya, sudah dini hari. Itu artinya tinggal beberapa jam lagi dia tidak akan bisa lagi melihat keindahan bintang yang begitu setia pada malam seperti saat ini. Tidak lagi melihat bulan sabit yang melengkung indah seperti sebuah senyuman. Tidak lagi merasakan dinginnya angin malam yang menenangkan. Tidak lagi mendengarkan bisikan Sehun yang mengungkapkan cinta. Tidak lagi merasakan apapun, selain kepedihan yang mendalam dan tiada berujung.

Sekali lagi, Sehun merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin. Memastikan kalau tidak ada lagi yang kurang. Sebentar lagi dia akan mengikat janji sehidup semati dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dia cintai. Dia menikahi Sulli hanya untuk mengambil kekayaan yeoja itu saja. Kalau memang boleh jujur, satu – satunya orang yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya hanyalah Luhan. Namun keegoisan sudah mengalahkan segalanya.

**I will wander 'til the end of time, torn away from you.**

**.**

**I pulled away to face the pain.**

**I close my eyes and drift away.**

**Over the fear that I will never find**

**A way to heal my soul.**

**And I will wander 'til the end of time**

**Torn away from you.**

**.**

**My heart is broken**

**Sweet sleep, my dark angel**

**Deliver us from sorrow's hold**

**(Over my heart).**

**.**

**I can't go on living this way**

**But I can't go back the way I came**

**Chained to this fear that I will never find**

**A way to heal my soul**

**And I will wander 'til the end of time**

**Half alive without you**

**.**

**My heart is broken**

**Sweet sleep, my dark angel**

**Deliver us**

**.**

**Change - open your eyes to the light**

**I denied it all so long, oh so long**

**Say goodbye, goodbye**

**My heart is broken**

**Release me, I can't hold on**

**Deliver us**

**My heart is broken**

**Sweet sleep, my dark angel**

**Deliver us**

**My heart is broken**

**Sweet sleep, my dark angel**

**.**

**Evanescence – My Heart Is Broken**

**.**

**.**

Kris, _The King of Angel _menangis. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Suho, Lay dan teman – teman Luhan yang lain. Mereka menangisi jiwa Luhan yang kini menjadi bagian dari jiwa – jiwa tersesat. Jiwa yang tidak punya arah tujuan. Mereka tidak mati, tetapi kehidupan mereka lebih menyakitkan daripada mati.

Luhan, sahabat mereka yang baik dan lembut, yang selalu mengalah dan senantiasa melukiskan senyuman yang indah di bibirnya yang mungil kini tidak lagi bersama mereka. Suara merdu nan menenangkan milik Luhan yang mengalun indah dikala senja tidak akan bisa lagi mereka dengar. Mereka semua bukan angel biasa, mereka angel terpilih. Meski tubuh mereka kering karena mengeluarkan air mata, meski airmata mereka mengalir deras seperti sungai yang mengalir, kekuatan mereka habis sampai bulu sayap mereka yang indah tidak lagi ditempatnya, namun tetap saja mereka tidak akan mampu untuk menyelamatkan jiwa Luhan. Jiwa yang tersesat karena dibutakan cinta. Selamanya…

**End**

_Otte? Sebenernya~~  
This is my first HunHan FF.  
hyahahahaa,, tapi baru publish sekarang.  
_

_Fiuuhhh… Kalo boleh jujur, aku benar – benar ga tega buat Luhan jadi kea gitu. Secara Luhan itu kan bias aku di EXO. Tapi yah, karena Angst, jadinya aku buat sad ending. _ToT

_Ada yang menunggu sequel?_

_Haha.. kalo banyak yang comen, aku bakal nge post lanjutannya.#ketawabarengD.O._

_Sorry for typo. Namanya ane manusia, bukan angel. :-p_

_**O iya, yang COPAS my Idea ane Sumpahi dia ilang ingatan. HAHA..**_

_**Mari maen kejam – kejaman. **_

_Sama seperti author laen, aku juga minta repiu. #__**Kechupbasyah **__buat yang repiu. _

_That,s all, My Beloved Readers (+review)_

_Hahay!_


End file.
